Perfectly awful
by Breathing water in Space
Summary: Pointless smut between OC's, both male!  YAOI/SHONEN AI/GAY if you didn't quite get it at the first sentence right up there. Some self-pity and a little romance if you squint.


Nej men hejsan ;D  
>I just wanted to write something to get started, since I've begun writing a bunch of stuff but never managed to find interest enough to continue later. But now I can laugh myself in the face(somehow) and say that I DID finish something!<p>

Enjoy some OC smut, and do tell what I need to improve. As long as you're not rude I won't kill you :D not that I could anyway, BUTNEVERMIND!  
>-<p>

I'm arrogant  
>I'm vain<br>I'm stupid  
>I'm naïve<br>I love my reflection  
>But I hate myself.<p>

I'm pathetic. I'm expected to raise and lead the new hell, yet I falter and fail so easily. I wouldn't be able to do this alone, I guess. But they're not here to help me, it's the other way around, I'm here to play slave for them, or rather we all are for Old ladyman. I don't even remember how he managed to drag me into his little masterplan. Only that I woke up miserable one morning and the same day I fell asleep feeling secure. Ever since I got here my emotions have been going crazy. I fell in love with Old ladyman, for fucks sake, I loved Aotsuki! And then Shaton, then Asuro, then Mitoko, Rafuta and Ruki. SIGH, I'm such a whore. I get attracted to every penis-having being that walks past me. Even though Ruki and Miko-chan barely counts, anyway... I can't help it. I'm gay, and I've never been in a relationship, though I've educated in sexual activi- I fucked some guys. And I was raised in neglect to make me 'strong'. Bullshit. Instead I'm an affection craving mess. And right now I'm horny. Like hell.

~third person POV~

Lucifer shifted in discomfort, biting his lip to keep from letting out a needy moan. He was currently sitting on the couch in a small room which only contained the couch, a bookshelf and a desk with drawers. He was clutching the collar of his shirt in one hand, dragging in down a bit to let cool air onto his warm chest while he was sitting on the other, trying to convince himself this was not a good time to masturbate.  
>It wasn't until he heard the door to the room open that he let go of his shirt and looked up. Just as he did Shaton closed the door. The green haired teen sighed tiredly as he strayed over to the bookshelf and roamed around the multiple books. He hadn't noticed Lucifer yet.<p>

'I really must be out of it, usually my senses would have picked up on him before he even approached here'. Especially since he wore those clumsy steel tipped combat boots."Yo, what'cha doin?" He asked. Shaton was startled by the silence-breaking question and hit his head on the middle shelf. "Mother... shit!" He growled before whirling around and glaring at Lucifer.  
>"When the fuck did you get there?" He hissed accusingly. Lucifer raised his hands as to announce himself innocent. "Don't blame me just cause you're blind, maybe if your human senses didn't suck so bad you wouldn't be so easy to sneak up on." He finished with a grin, flashing his razor sharp fangs at the very pissed gunner before him. "I'm not blind, I just don't pay attention to low-lifes like yourself." Shaton shot back before turning back into a crouching position to continue roaming the books.<br>Lucifer spun around in the couch so he was laying with his back against the seat, his legs over the back and head barely touching the floor. "Ya didn't answer my question, what'cha doin?" He asked again, feeling how the tenseness around Shaton increased. It was amusingly easy to piss off the gunner, for him at least. Shaton scoffed and answered, though not bothering to face the pink and black haired teen behind him. "What I am doing is pretty obviously looking for a fucking book ." Lucifer hummed softly, and the next second he was crouching just behind Shaton, practically mounting him

"What book?" He questioned and earned himself the flat of a book hitting his face. "Get off, for fucks sake, I'm gonna kill you!" Shaton was so close to snapping now. A sadistic smirk clad Lucifer's face. A chance like this was just irresistable. "Why? Could it be it's making you flustered, Shato-kun?" He purred, while extending his ridiculously long tongue and licking shaton from the corner of his lips to his ear, making sure to swipe over the piercings and end with stroking it up the shell of Shaton's ear.

Iron clad knuckles slammed into Lucifers cheek and he fell back with a startled cry. When he squinted his eyes he was staring into Shaton's light lime green eyes which were narrowed dangerously with murderous intent. He also noticed how one of the gunners hands were holding his hands over his head and his knees were pinning his legs to the ground. When Shaton dug his knees harder into Lucifers thighs the vampire couldn't help the blush that painted his pale cheeks and the slutty moan that came out of the pain. Shaton choked on his breath in shock before disgust flooded his face.  
>"This turns you on, man, you're so freaky it's just amazing!" He screeched at him. Lucifer scoffed as he looked up at him again. "Is it so weird for a gay guy to be turned on by another guy pinning him to the floor!" He muttered accusingly and arched his back up, grinding against Shaton and making the homophobic teen gasp in disgust and pull away, Lucifer smirked and took this chance to turn the tables and pin Shaton to the floor instead.<p>

"What the fuck are you doing?" Shaton shouted at him but was silenced by Lucifers hand closing over his mouth. He leaned in and ran his pointed tongue across the others throat. "Listen now, Shaton-honey. I'm only saying this once, I'm horny as fuck, and your cock is the closest. I'm going to get you in me right now. Be a good boy and don't resist." He wispered into the humans ear, his voice lowered in lust making Shaton shiver, more in unease than anythign else. He gasped when he felt Lucifers hand closed around his soft member after shoving his pants and underwear down. Lucifer sighed shakily as he pumped the other to slowly have him harden. Shivers of delight going up and down his spine form having his way with the other.

Shaton grunted and tried to pull his hands free, but as much as he didn't want to admit it, his human abilities couldn't match with a demon-bred's. Finally he seized his struggling when the heat started grew irresistable. Lucifer noticed and smirked, Shaton was now rock hard and he had a hard time waiting anymore. His own member was already pressing painfully against the restrains of his pants and underwear. He released Shaton's arms and moved down so he was in level with the blood filled organ.

Shaton's breath hitched when Lucifer pushed his foreskin back and licked the tip of his erection slowly, pushing himself up into a half-sitting position to stare in disbelief. Lucifer blew some cool air onto the reddening tip and smirked from the moan he recieved before deciding to hurry it up a bit and slid his mouth over him. Shaton threw his head back when the silky heat closed over him and he felt himself hit the back of Lucifers throat and moaned when the pinkettes throat muscles moved as he adjusted to the feeling. Lucifer could feel both his ego and lust growing at the others pleased sounds. He never imagined the other to be so weak for temptation.

Shatons laboured breathing increased in speed when Lucifer bobbed his head faster and faster, pushing the others legs apart for more access. When he felt the muscles in Shatons thighs spasm and he hissed an almost-moan he quickly pulled away. Shatons eyes snapped open and glared at Lucifer.  
>"what the hell-" He asked but was then silenced by Lucifers lips smashing over his own. He sputtered when Lucifers tounge shoved down his throat and pushed him away. "Don't fucking kiss me when your mouth was just-" "On your own cock?" Lucifer finished smugly, running a finger from the base of Shaton's arousal to the tip. The green haired gunner growled and grabbed a handful of the others hair and pushed him down again.<p>

"Just finish what you started, fag." He grunted. "If I'm a fag, what are you for enjoying this?" Lucifer mumbled, while freeing his hair from the others grasp. "Besides, I'm not planning on doing it with my mouth, it's not like I'm doing this for you." He said, sliding his own pants and underwear off of his legs, while not bothering to get rid of his shirt. Shaton's face lit up in anger. "There's no way in hell, get away from me you disgusting freak!" He shouted but Lucifer ignored him and straddled his lap, already fully erected. "I'm serious, get off- mmf!" Once again Lucifer silenced him with his hand, leaning in so his lips brushed against the skin on Shaton's neck when he spoke.

"No, I'm serious, if you don't stop resisting I'll bite your throat and crush it, stop making this so difficult, got it?" He muttered, letting his fangs rasp against the skin to let Shaton know there was only one answer. "Ngh, fine" Shaton spat when he managed to remove the hand over his mouth. Lucifer smirked and then reached behind himself, placing two fingers at his entrance and then slowly pushed both inside at the same time. He gave a strained whine as he buried them down to the knuckle before scissoring and moving then. Shaton watched in silence as Lucifers face grew flushed. He hated to admit it, but watching the older vamp like this made him flush and heat coil in his stomach. Lucifer added another finger and fell forward a bit, now leaning his head on Shaton's shoulder and arching his back as he finally withdrew his fingers. He met Shaton's lime green eyes and the soft look on his face gained a sweet smile, though the sweetness was overpowered by the devilish and greedy look in his eyes. He pressed his lips to the others again and pushed Shatons torso back down as he gripped his member at guided it to his entrance, which twitched in anticipation. He stared lustily at the other as he lowered himself and leaned his head back when the last of Shaton's length slid inside before the gunners hips met Lucifer's backside.

Shaton couldn't help the groan that escaped, he would never speak it aloud, especially not to the slut currently on top of him, but he had never had sex before. During his 18 years he only had one girlfriend, who he had shared heated make out sessions and touching with, but never all the way. And never had he looked at another male in that way. In a moment of bliss he mumbled out unconsciously. "It's really hot an' wet..." Lucifer heard it and looked at the other suprised and chuckled softly. "Indeed, my body is quite different from a humans, I think you'll enjoy this~" He finished in a slight moan as he pushed upward, letting Shaton slide out of him almost completely before he went back down, picking up a slow pace to start with. Shaton just grunted and shifted slightly, holding back the urge to pound the other. Lucifers lust skyrocketed when the cock inside him jabbed his prostate and he let out a pleasured cry, quickly switching to a fast pace that allowed Shaton's hardness to strike his sweet spot hard with every thrust. Lucifer felt the little shame in his body run off like water and moaned and wailed in pleasure.

"Mn, ah, yes! Please please PLEASE! Oh god my body... hyaa~" Shaton watched as if in trance as the other body writhed and quivered on top of his own. When Lucifer moaned his name in a strained, high pitched voice he decided to screw it all(heh...) and grabbed Lucifers hips, slamming his cock into him as hard as he could manage. Lucifer really did scream when Shaton flipped them over and held his legs wide apart, keeping on pounding Lucifer violently. "Shaton, mmmn oh yes fuck me AH~ Harder!" He keened in pleasure. Shaton gladly did as he asked while panting harshly. Lucifer arched his back when he finally couldn't keep himself in check anymore. Feeling Shaton's nails dig into his thighs, his hard cock ramming him pleasurably painfully and milking his prostate. He let go with an exausted wail and felt his seed splatter in between them, ruining both their shirts. Shaton yelled out loud when the clutch of Lucifers wet muscles sent him over the edge and came in multiple short spurts. He dropped his weight onto Lucifer, his head now resting on the others chest.

'Wow, that was powerful...' Lucifer thought, waves of pleasure still going through his body. He was still panting and tears of happiness trailed down his red flushed face. Shaton pushed himself up on his forearms but paused when his gaze met Lucifers. 'Damn it... he looks... not totally disgusting right now.' He groaned and hung his head. "Are you happy now? You bastard." He growled in a defeated manner. Lucifer chuckled leaned up to lick Shaton's cheek. "Aw now, don't pretend you didn't enjoy it as much as I did." He said in a soft tone, and then nipped his ear playfully. "And as for your question, no, I'm not happy yet." He purred seductively and pushed Shaton over so he was once again on top of the other. Shaton just watched in surprise as the other rid himself of his soiled shirt and threw it aside, before starting to tug at Shaton's. The gunner gripped one of Lucifers hands making the other look at him with a bored look. "Oi, just because I gave in the first time doesn't mean I'll let you do whatever you like, asshole." Lucifer sighed and placed his hands on Shaton's chest, and for a moment Shaton thought he had won, that was until Lucifers hands shot downwards and gripped his flaccid member, making him give a very non-masculine squeal

"OI! What the fuck! An-!" Lucifer decided to ignore his complains entirely and instead started firmly stroking the others again wakening cock. His eyes twinkled in amusement at the others moans and grunts. 'Gosh, if he wasn't so stiff and boring all the time, even now he's holding back, I guess this means more work, and more fun~' Lucifer smirked and sweeped his tongue over his lips, moistening them before he leaned down and placed them at Shaton's throat. He sighed contently as he started sucking and kissing there while starting to rock against the other, making their sweat-and other fluids- slicked skin slide together.

While Shaton was obviously enjoying the pleasure that was pretty much forced upon him Lucifer was loving every bit of it. With every slide of their groins he shuddered and felt his arms and legs weakening slightly, eventually he got bored of the grinding and leaned down to lick the others cock again before starting so stroke it teasingly and moved his mouth further down to lick and kiss his balls. He hungrily closed his mouth over one of them and sucked softly, relishing in the sounds he was able to draw out of Shaton. He continued those actions until Shaton was once again just about to release before stopping completely. For one second he was looking up smugly at the others enraged flushed face, and then Shaton glared down at him and gripped his shoulders. Lucifers expression changed to surprise as he was violently pulled up and had his mouth invaded by Shatons tongue. As the gunners tongue ravashed his mouth and worked violently against his own Lucifer couldn't do much but hold on and let it happen. Before he knew it he was on his back again and Shatons shirt had been ripped off baring his entire body. He felt a trickle of drool go down the side of his mouth and smiled.

"You're really good, and here I thought Shaton-kun was innocent..." He tried to tease but the panting and slightly helpless look on his face kind of ruined that for him. Shaton snarled and ripped off the goggles from his head, thus removing his very last article of clothing. Lucifer took in his first sight of the goggle-less Shaton and decided he liked it. He always figured he'd look nerdy with them completely off just as he did with them on, but he looked more like... edible. Shaton however didn't feel like pausing for thinking and pulled the vampires legs apart and pushed in. Lucifer hissed slightly at the sudden move and took his revenge by dragging his claw-like nails down Shaton's back, leaving angry red marks with small drops of blood forming in some places.  
>Shaton growled at the pain and set a hard rough pace, completely ignoring the pained gasp he recieved for a responce. Lucifer felt a few tears leak from his eyes and clung to Shaton for dear life, flinging his arms around his shoulders and wrapping his legs around his waist. As they fucked Lucifer soaked up every ounce of the feeling and voiced his pleasure while Shaton let out strangled moans in between his laboured breaths.<p>

In the middle of everything his eyes snapped and stared down at Lucifer who had his eyes closed and felt like he should be doing something more. Leaning down he let out a dominant growl before roughly biting and sucking on the pinkettes neck. Lucifer moaned sensually and tilted his head back. He noticed how Shatons thrusts slowed slightly to a smoother pace while he sucked hard on the vamp's neck, sure to leave a nice purple hickey on the sickly pale skin. He mewled slightly, before he grabbed Shaton's shoulders and pushed him up while pushing himself back with his legs, separating their bodies completely.  
>Shaton stared, his mind fogged up and blank as Lucifer turned and put himself onto his hands and knees and spreading his legs, silently telling him what to do. The gunners mind clicked and moved forward to lean over Lucifer and wrapping his arms around Lucifers chest while thrusting forward to invade the vamp once again.<p>

After another round of Lucifers moaning and Shatons thrusting they collapsed onto the floor, Lucifer laying on his stomach with his head resting on his arm as he tried to catch his breath while Shaton laid atop his back, panting onto his neck and fading in and out of sleep. Lucifer opened his eyes and stared with tired dark eyes at nothing in particular and pitying his damned existence.

'If only I actually wanted it differently...'

God, I can FEEL how much improvement is trying to crush my head yelling "USE ME!". The little slut...


End file.
